Hiding and A Big Mouth Can Bring People Together
by crazychocochica17
Summary: One convestation and hiding from fangirls and fanboys can make things happen. What has Naruto done NOW for Sasuke to beat him to a pulp? And is Sakura holding her cheek in the forest? Why is there a random narrator making comments? Click and find out!


**CCC17: OK, I basically made this up while I was reading a Twilight fan fiction so I have no idea how I ended up thinking about Naruto but I never question the way my mind works so here we go.**

**CCC17: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. That Kishimoto dude does. Lucky son of a gun.**

**Kishimoto Dude: What? Is it my fault I'm awesome?**

**CCC17: You would be if you give me Naruto (smiles sweetly)**

**Kishimoto Dude: Do I look high?**

**CCC17: (Huffs offended)**

**CCC17: Enough of my pointless banter.**

**P.S The ones in double quotation marks are said by characters and the single ones are said or thought by Narrator. Kay,kay?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Haruno Sakura came out of her hiding spot looking around to see if the coast is clear.

She has been hiding from her unstoppable fan boys that don't seem to take a hint. Narrator really wanted to say 'you think?' to the pink haired girl but she thought better of it. Mostly.

She never understood why she had fanboys. I mean she was pretty she supposed but she never thought she anything special or new.

How she was wrong.

She had short pink hair that held the shade her namesake meant. She was more developed in then most girls her age but chose to cover herself then to have everything show and leave nothing to the imagination like most girls in her year. She attend Konoha High, the local high school with her best friends Hinata Hyuga, a shy helpful friend who has a problem with stuttering and has a crush on the village idiot, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, a loud annoying but lovable type of girl who loves to gossip and (even though she won't admit it) has a slight crush on the village's laziest genius, Shikamaru Nara, and Tenten last name not important, a head strong, kick your ass but kind to friends type of girls who loves weapons and has a small microscopic crush on the second coldest iceberg in Konoha High, Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuga. Sakura's kind but strong attitude towards people made her more appealing than most girls. Though she was nice at time, she'd have a kunai at your throat faster than Naruto eating instant ramen. Just ask Sai, Naruto, Rock Lee,Naruto, Itachi, Naruto, ... you see where I'm going. Narrator thought ' So basically she's a bad ass with a soft side. Wow.'

Sakura knew her friends were probably waiting outside of her class to walk to lunch but they, the fanboys, ambushed her before the bell rung. So here she was, stuck in a tree until she's positive the coast was clear and she was in safe.

But the coast wasn't clear. In fact, a certain Sharingan using, cold-hearted bastard was up in a tree taller than hers so he wouldn't get caught staring at his cherry blossom. Stalkerish tendencies tend to come out once he sees Sakura, so don't blame him, blame the brain taking over.

No, he thought, she isn't mine. Not yet anyways. Cockiness was one of he's redeeming qualities but he was a Uchiha, what are you going do?

At first glance, he thought she would be a regular fangirl who, like Sakura, he was hiding from. Narrator laughed at the irony. But over the years he had know her, he found out that she wasn't like the brainless minions that follow him everywhere and went through his clothes to steal a shirt. His mother was starting to get fed with him going through shirts and clothes like that.

When other boys tried to talk to her, then him and his friends, Naruto/dobe, Shikamaru, and Neji(well the last on is kid of sketchy but you get the point), would threaten his life if he ever talked to her again, so normally she didn't date.

He made sure of that. Narrator shakes her head dramatically. ' No wonder she has low self-esteem.'

When his friends started to ask why they were threatening this guys (though they never complained), he blushed, looked down and said that he didn't know. Narrator yelled 'Lair!' but Sasuke took it as his subconscious. Yes, he has one! Not all the time, but he does!

But of course, Naruto would notice his blush and shout to the whole world that he had a crush on someone. It two smacks in the head, a punch in the gut, and some ramen for him to shut up.

But it was true. He had a crush on a cherry blossom. A very cute cherry blossom at that he thought. A cherry blossom by the name of Sakura Haruno. But he wasn't going to just go up to her and tell her that. Though it did seem like something her would do and should do but regardless. He wasn't going to tell her today, tomorrow or maybe not even next month but still this were his friends(kind of) and he guessed he could tell them but they had to tell theirs too. Narrator thought 'Little Sasuke was scared of the big bad Cherry Blossom!', but she not dare say it out loud. She did not want her ass Sharinganed. He had a thoery of who they like but he wasn't sure. He was an Uchiha and Uchihia doesn't get involved in their best friends' relationship.

He took all of them to the Uchiha compound while all of them, minus Sasuke of course, had knowing smirks. Narrator thought 'Here we go.'

This is basically how the conversation went:

Naruto: SO!

Sasuke: (twitches at his best friend) So what, dobe?

Shika: Come on Sasuke-Chan, who is she?

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: COME ON, TEME! We'll do anything name your price!

Sasuke: (fake ponders) Ok you have to tell me you you guys like.

(Everyone minus the sexy Uchiha looks down and blushes slightly)

Naruto:(being the stubborn ass he is) Ok, we'll do it.

Shika:Troublesome.

Neji:Aa

Sasuke:(smiles smugly at the easy victory) Naruto, you can go first.

Naruto:(looks scared at Neji) Ok. I might have a microscopic, small, itty bitty crush on Hinata-chan.

Neji: (silently fumes and growls while narrator fans herself) You better make sure I don't see you near her for a long while Uzumaki.

Naruto: (shakes head frighted) Um, Shikamaru you're next.

Shika: (sighs boringly then mumbles with a blush).

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji: Who?

Shika: (sighs dramatically) Ino, alright.

Everyone and Narrator(just kidding): Why?

Shika: She's a troublesome woman and is . . . cute.

Naruto: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

(Sasuke, Neji and Narrator rolls eyes. He's such a lovable idiot)

Shika: Shut it Uzumaki or Hinata gets an anonymous call.

(Narrator says ' That's cold, Shika. Ice cold.')

Naruto: (Immedaitly shut the hell up)

Shika: Neji (he yawned), you're next.

(Neji glares at Shikamaru trying, not succeeding, to destroy Shikamaru but just makes him look more sexyilious. It's a word! Don't judge me!)

Shika: It's not working dude. (What? he's a smart lazy ass, what do you expect?)

Neji: (mumbles)

Everyone: Repeat that.

Neji: (Turns a very faint shade of pink) Tenten.

Naruto: I KNEW YOU LIKED HER!

Shika: Please, I obviously knew before you. He always blushes when she even walks by him.

(Narrator thinks both are wrong and that she know first but she didn't wanna go there)

Neji: Shut up the whole damn neighborhood will hear you, and if you tell her or she .you, I will go Byakugan on your ass!

Naruto: (Waves Neji off) Yeah, yeah whatever. Sasuke (looks at him mischievously), who is she?

Sasuke: (Glares at the dobe for a long while before whispering)

Naruto: Ok, I'm getting tired of this just say it, damn it!

(Narrator is scared because she actually agreed with Naruto)

Sasuke: Why the hell should I?

Naruto: (Shakes head dramatically) You are just like your hair. A CHICKEN! ( She hated to admit it but does resemble the backside of the second, well to her, greatest type of meat in the world.)

Sasuke: Am not!

Naruto: Are too!

Sasuke: Am not!

Naruto: Are too!

Sasuke: Am NOT!

Naruto: Are TOO!

( Narrator got damn tired about this and skips to the end of their argument.)

Sasuke: FINE! IT'S SAKURA, OK!

(Sasuke storms off)

Unfortunately, he ran into a group of fangirls with the main annoyance in the lead, Karin running towards him shouting and squealing at the sight of the Uchiha eye candy.

So we are back to this moment but finally, Sasuke was starting to think she was a little slow, noticed a dark figure in the trees above her and came closer.

Just then, Sasuke jumped down from his place in the tree to come in front of Sakura.

At first she looked surprised but then she recognized who was in front of her and blushed.

Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke-kun.

Uchiha-sama.

Nope no matter how she it, they still came back. Every time she thought or said that name she can't help and feel butterflies. She has like him since they first met, but she had too much pride to make her affections displayed as desperately as his fangirls. So she just admired from afar and her friends teased her about it every day and used it as threats, well Ino did. Narrator shakes head dramatically thinking Sakurais such a girl but it's sickly sweet!

"Hello, S-Sasuke-kun." Sakura said suddenly taking interest in the floor.

"Hn." Narrator says ' Not with this crap again.'

She looked at him annoyed. "Can you say anything then that stupid Hn? That's not even a word!" Narrator rolls her eyes at Sakura thinking that she is preaching to the court here.

"Aa."

"You're really irritating sometimes you know that right?" Sakura said raising her eyebrow. Narrator, sometimes, couldn't agree more.

"Hn."He smirked. He loved it even when she was a little annoyed. Bastard.

" So what are you doing here?" Sakura said nonchalantly but her eyes were burning with curiosity.

" I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke smirked. Narrator thinks of it wasn't for that smirk, sexy ass hair, Sharigan eyes, and there actually being a soul behind the bastard's cold and mean, she would have socked him in the eye!

The both of them stood awkwardly as the he's cherry blossom blushed and he just stared stupidly. Narrator thought it was the stupid, dumbstruck look was good on Sasuke what look wasn't?

"HEY, TEME! COME ON TEME! IT'S OK YOU LIKE SAKURA! I WON'T GET MAD AT YOU! I'LL JUST THREATEN YOUR LIFE IF YOU HURT HER!" Naruto shouted.

"What Hinata sees in you, I don't know." Neji whispered.

"Troublesome. Now, he's really going kill you." Do I really have to say it?

Narrator starts to plan Naruto's funeral.

And to kill him was to put it lightly. He he's eyes turned a frightening red and Sakura was in shock.

He liked her.

Sasuke Uchiha liked her, Sakura Haruno. Narrator rolled her eyes and thought 'No shit, Sherlock.' She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

Sasuke just noticed Sakura while he was planning Naruto's demise. He was, in the first time of his life, scared but of course he didn't show any sign of it on his face.

He finally smirked and said " Well, gets my secret is out. I'll pick you up at 8 on Saturday for the movie." Narrator thought smooth when he hid his fear.

Then just stared at each other for a quick second before he kissed her cheek and ran to the direction to his friends.

Sakura heard the wail of Naruto and Sasuke swear to him but she was in her own little world for the time being.

It was a small, simple gesture but to her, to Sasuke, that was the world.

Well until they actually kiss. ;)

The next day, oddly enough Sasukes tood up on a chair during lunch and announced that Neji liked Tenten, Shikamaru liked Ino, and Naruto liked Hinata. Go fig.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Some really pointless fluff on my end, if you could really call it that. I just really need to get this out of my head, so I can make space for more junk. Tell me stuff you like, and stuff you think I need to work on. Now I have to go, because Shikamaru is scolding me for bad spelling. (Damn smart ass)**

**Ciao for now, **

**CCC17.**

**P.S. Check out my Twilight story, Love Just Sucks but it's put together (shameless promotion here) it's my first FF and this is my first one shot. Damn. I'm going to stop because this is way too long to be a P.S. note.**


End file.
